Finding out
by Spencersomega
Summary: The team finds out about Spencer's Sugar Daddy. First part in the 'Sugar Baby Spencer' series.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing?" David asked with narrowed eyes when he saw Morgan take the iPod from his sleeping son.

"Oh c'mon, as if you never wanted to know what music he's listening to." Morgan said and sat down on his seat next to Garcia again.

Reid was sleeping on the couch in the jet while Morgan, Garcia, Rossi and Hotch sat in one place and JJ and Prentiss sat opposite of the four.

"In case you forgot, he grew up with me, I know what music he listens to."

"But maybe you only think that you know it. I'm willing to bet that he has a lot of secrets and his taste in music may be one of them." Morgan said grinning.

"You know something I don't?" Rossi asked him warily.

"I know a lot of things you don't know about but most of them are things that happened in high school and college and don't even think about asking me. I'm not going to betray his trust like that." Derek told him.

"But it's okay to look through his iPod?" Hotch asked frowning.

"Of course." Morgan replied grinning and started looking through it.

"I know that you are all curious, even you Dave, so don't think about acting like we're doing something bad here." Garcia said and looked at the iPod.

"Yeah, we're curious but we're not looking through it. What's next? His phone?" JJ asked and a grin formed on Penelope's and Derek's face.

"Don't even think about it." Rossi said sending a glare in both their directions.

"Depending on what we find on his iPod. If I find something interesting, I'll look through his phone." Morgan said smirking.

"And I'll check his internet history." Garcia said also smirking.

"Both of you won't do it." Rossi said and looked at Morgan.

"We're probably not going to." Morgan said while looking through Reid's iPod.

"Nothing interesting?" Prentiss asked him.

"No, just Beethoven and music like that." Derek replied disappointed at not finding something interesting.

"Check his playlists and not just the songs. If there's something on it he doesn't want anyone to hear, he will have it in a playlist under a name no one would look into." Prentiss said.

"Is everyone here curious about the music my son listens to?" Dave asked desperately.

He was also curious about it but he couldn't look through it and couldn't let the rest of the team look through it. It was Spencer's private life somehow and he couldn't betray him like that and also couldn't let anyone betray his son like that.

"You're also curious. We're doing it now and if we don't find anything interesting, no one talks about it." Garcia said and looked at the iPod in Morgan's hands.

Rossi only shook his head at that but kept quiet. It didn't matter what he said, they would do it anyway.

"What do you think he would name the playlist?" Morgan asked them.

"What are the names of the playlists he has?" Prentiss asked him.

"Beethoven, Mozart, Pop, Classics-" Derek started reading aloud and got interrupted by Emily's "try the classics one."

"Alright, I hope everyone is ready to listen to some of the songs our boy genius doesn't want us to know about that he listens to them."

Garcia said grinning and nodded at Morgan who was also grinning, started the playlist and the first song started playing through the jet.

 _I take you where you want to go_  
 _I give you all you need to know_  
 _I drag you down I use you up_  
 _Mr. Self-Destruct_

"That wasn't what I expected." Morgan said and broke the silence of the jet.

"I think no one expected that." JJ said.

"You're the one who told us the name of the playlist, you know something else?" Garcia asked her grinning. That was probably the only dirt she would ever get on her boy genius, so who can truly blame her for being curious.

"Even if I knew something, I'm not going to tell you." JJ told them.

"Alright, Alright. What about you Rossi?" Morgan asked smirking.

"Forget it. I admit that I didn't know he's listening to that kind of music but it's none of my business. He's 26 years old and a genius. He knows what and what not to do." David told them and Morgan shrugged and started playing the next song.

 _I'm so addicted to_  
 _the things you do_  
 _When you're going down on me_  
 _Or the sound you make_  
 _with every breath you take_  
 _It's not like anything_  
 _when you're loving me_

"I feel like I don't know him at all right now." Garcia said after the shock because of the lyrics wore off.

"You're not the only one." Morgan told her.

"Who knew that Reid had such a dirty side." Prentiss said grinning.

"I always suspected it." Hotch told them and got shocked looks from everyone in return.

"What does that mean?" Rossi asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Um" Hotch started saying, clearly embarrassed.

"Spill." Rossi told him while glaring at him.

"You remember that day when he was sixteen and you where in the hospital because you fell down the stairs with the unsub?" Hotch asked him.

"Yeah, I asked you to bring me new clothes and tell Spencer that I'm in the hospital." Dave said.

"Yeah, well, you see, I drove to the mansion and walked in on him having sex with another man." Aaron told him embarrassed.

"You walked in on a sixteen year old Reid having sex with another man?" Prentiss asked flabbergasted.

"Yes and I would do everything to get the image out of my head." Hotch told his team.

"How old was the other one?" Rossi asked with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't ask but from what I saw, he was probably legal." Aaron said.

"Did you arrest him?" Morgan asked angrily.

"I wanted to but Spencer begged so I didn't arrest the other guy. I told the guy that he should stay away from him or he would be arrested for having sex with a minor." Hotch told them.

"And you didn't think that I should know about that? For god's sake my sixteen year old son had sex with someone who was legal and you didn't say anything?!" Dave asked angrily.

"He begged, alright? He begged that I wouldn't tell you anything. He was already so upset and I didn't want to upset him more so I just let it go." Aaron told him.

"It's in the past and no one can do anything about it now. You two can discuss it later but I want to listen to the next song now." Prentiss said and Morgan nodded and started playing the next song, even though the conversation wasn't over.

 _Some of them want to use you_  
 _Some of them want to get used by you_  
 _Some of them want to abuse you_  
 _Some of them want to be abused_

"I didn't know that Spence had that song on his iPod but everyone listened to that song at least once. That doesn't mean anything." JJ told the team in a voice that clearly stated 'let it go'.

"Yeah I know but Spencer?" Morgan asked her irritated.

"Can you actually picture boy genius listening to songs like that?" Garcia asked the team.

"It's none of our business." JJ said protectively. It's just like she said, none of their business. Everyone listens to different type of music and just because they can't imagine Spence listening to it, doesn't mean he isn't listening to music like that.

"So you're not curious about it? All the songs we heard until now are sexual. Unless you know something we don't know, you should be as curious as we are right now." Morgan said.

"I know nothing, alright? It's just the lyrics of a song and doesn't mean anything." JJ said annoyed and Morgan ignored her and started the next song.

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me

"Still think it's just song lyrics?" Morgan asked her grinning.

"Yes." JJ replied straight faced.

"No, it's definitely more than song lyrics. One song is understandable but I have a feeling that all the songs in that playlist have that topic." Garcia said smirking.

"Even if it is more than song lyrics, it's still none of your business." JJ replied.

"Nuh-uh, it became my business when I heard the lyrics. I want to know if he's into it. Which means that I'm going through his phone and internet history when the playlist is over." Garcia said, grinning happily.

"You will do no such thing. My son deserves his privacy which you are invading right now. Think about what he will do when he wakes up and finds out about it." Rossi said while looking at his sleeping son on the couch.

"He won't find out." Morgan said and started the next song before anyone could protest.

 _I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
 _I wanna feel you from the inside_  
 _I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
 _My whole existence is flawed_

"I'm starting to doubt that it's just lyrics." Prentiss told the team warily.

"So am I." Morgan said grinning.

"Me too but I love it. Just imagine him being all dominant in bed." Garcia said with a day-dreaming expression on her face.

"She's not really imaging that right now?" JJ asked hopefully even though she knew the answer.

"She is." Morgan replied laughing.

"Garcia!" Rossi said and successfully got her out of her dream world.

"You will not imagine my son having sex, alright?" He asked forcefully and got a nod from Garcia. Derek just grinned and started the next song.

 _Oh, look good in latex_  
 _Get off having rough sex_  
 _Surprise, round and round the bed_  
 _Restrained while I fuck your head_

"Restrained while I fuck your head?" JJ asked cautiously.

"Apparently." Garcia replied grinning.

"Can we just leave it at that? I don't need to know that my son listens to this kind of music." Rossi told the team.

"You're also starting to doubt that it's just lyrics?" Morgan asked with a little smirk on his face.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, that I'm starting to doubt it." Hotch replies instead of Rossi.

"Play the next song. I need to hear more to complete my fantasy." Garcia said and Morgan did so while laughing.

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
 _(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)_  
 _Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
 _(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)_

 _Hold me up against the wall_  
 _Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_  
 _Make me bleed, I like it raw_  
 _Like it raw, raw, raw_

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _Hold my arms above my head and push my face into the bed_  
 _'Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute_  
 _You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat-beat-beat-beat_  
 _It's like a trigger get me ready to shoot_

"It's definitely more than just lyrics." Prentiss said grinning.

"Definitely." Morgan replied with a smirk visible on his face.

"So is he submissive or dominant?" Garcia asked the team and got an unbelievable look from Rossi.

"Are you really asking me if I think my son is submissive or dominant in bed?"

"Well, yeah. It's a significant question." Penelope replied shrugging.

"Just for your information, I don't know it and I don't want to know it. He's an adult and knows what he's doing." Rossi said irritated.

"Better question, is it a man or woman? From what I know he's bisexual." Morgan asked the team.

"Man, he's gay." Emily told him.

"Since that is clarified, dominant or submissive?" Garcia asked them.

"Dominant. He may be socially awkward but I can't see him submitting to some other dude." Prentiss said.

"He has to be dominant in bed. Just think about it, he had sex with a few women and I can't see him submitting to them." Morgan said.

"And that means what?" JJ asked him.

"Nothing against you ladies, but he wouldn't submit to any of you. Not even to Prentiss who basically screams alpha female." Derek explained.

"How about we just stop the conversation?" Hotch asked his team and Morgan started the next song.

 _(Slave screams) He thinks he knows what he wants_  
 _(Slave screams) He thinks he has something to say_  
 _(Slave screams) He hears but doesn't want to listen_  
 _(Slave screams) He's being beaten into submission_

 _Don't open your eyes you won't like what you see_  
 _The devils of truth steal the souls of the free_  
 _Don't open your eyes take it from me_  
 _I have found_  
 _You can find happiness in slavery_  
 _Happiness in slavery_

"Definitely more than just lyrics. Does he have a boyfriend?" Garcia asked Rossi.

"None that I know of but like I said, he's an adult and doesn't tell me everything." Rossi told her.

"He doesn't tell you if he has a boyfriend?" Hotch asked him irritated. Since he knew Spencer, he told Rossi basically everything that went on in his life.

"No, I didn't even know he was gay until I walked in on him making out with Stephen." Dave told the team.

"Stephen? As in Stephen-" Hotch started and got interrupted by Rossi's "yes, that Stephen."

"Oh c'mon, you have to share. Do we know him?" Garcia asked grinning.

"You heard his name but never met him." Hotch told them.

"Who? I need a surname." Penelope said.

"I only know one Stephen." Morgan said and Garcia looked hopefully at him.

"What's his surname?" She asked him.

"It's Gideon's son." Derek told her and looked at Rossi to see his reaction.

"Spence made out with Gideon's son?" JJ asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, he did." David said and a voice that stated 'let it go'. The rest of the team looked at each other confused until Morgan shrugged and just started the next song.

 _Screw hello_  
 _You had me at sex_  
 _Don't need no intro_  
 _Let's skip to the bed_  
 _From the head to your toes_  
 _Legs up over your head_  
 _From begs to moans_  
 _We're both seeing red_

 _Some believe in love at first sight_  
 _But this is just lust on the first night_  
 _If it turns into more than that's alright_  
 _But right now I don't want your kiss_

 _I want your bite_  
 _Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_  
 _Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_  
 _Gonna rock your body all night_  
 _It's lust at first sight_

"That's.. specific." JJ said.

"Has anyone ever seen him with a bite mark somewhere?" Hotch asked them and everyone denied it.

"So it's just lyrics." Aaron told them.

"Just because we never saw one doesn't mean he has none. And he is probably dominant in bed which means that the other person would have the bite marks." Morgan said.

"If he has bite marks, they will be on places we can't see. He knows that we would ask if we saw some and he clearly doesn't want us to know about the things he's apparently into." Prentiss said straightforwardly.

"Which tells you that you should stop looking through his iPod." Rossi told Morgan. Derek just shook his head and with a mischievous smile on his face started the next song.

 _Keep you on a leash, tie you up like a bag dog_  
 _Taste me on your teeth when you bite like a bad dog_  
 _Woof like a bad dog, beg and be a good dog_  
 _Or I'ma put you down, bang-bang, like a mad dog_

"That is.. interesting." Prentiss said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's one way to say it." Garcia said.

"How about we just ignore the fact that we heard it and you should get the images out of your head." Rossi told them while glaring at all of them.

"You're not curious why he is listening to something like that? If I wouldn't know him I would think that he wants to be treated like some dog." Morgan said.

"Maybe you don't know him." JJ said.

"What?" Derek asked her incredulously.

"I'm not saying that I know what he's into and what not and frankly it's none of my business but you didn't even know that he was listening to this kind of music so how can you say that he doesn't want it? I understand that it sounds like something you think he would never be into but the truth is that you don't know it. Spence knows what he's into and whoever he wants to share it with also knows it and what you're doing here right now is comparable to kink shaming. If he is into it, it's his business and as long as it's consensual you have no right to say something about it. It's not like he is talking about your sex life, so just stop it." JJ told him with a protective voice.

"You know more about it than we, don't you?" Penelope asked her.

"Spence is my best friend, I know things about him. He talks and mentions things and I know when and when not to ask. Yes, he did mention BDSM a few times and knows more about it then we do. Did I ask him? No. It's none of my business what he's doing in his bed. He's an adult and capable of making his own decisions." JJ told them with a 'conversation is over' tone in her voice. Morgan and Garcia just looked at each other and Derek started the next song.

 _There's a new game we like to play, you see_  
 _A game with added reality_  
 _You treat me like a dog, get me down on my knees_

 _We call it master and servant_  
 _We call it master and servant_

 _It's a lot like life, this play between the sheets_  
 _With you on top and me underneath_  
 _Forget all about equality_

"Master and Servant?" Morgan asked warily.

"It's a song, Morgan." Prentiss told him.

"I know that it's just a song but JJ basically just told us that Reid knows a lot about BDSM and all the lyrics? I'm beginning to think he's a sex slave." Derek told them.

"Don't exaggerate." Hotch told him.

"Exaggerate? How do you know that I'm exaggerating?" Morgan asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't even think about that, Morgan. He's Dave's son, I've known him since he was eight and I'm not attracted to him. I am married to Haley." Aaron told him with a frown on his face.

"Did he ever tell you about someone?" Garcia asked him.

"Why would he tell me about someone? Dave is his dad." Hotch told her irritated.

"I know but boy genius doesn't tell Rossi everything and since he hasn't talked to us it is possible that he talked with you about someone." Penelope explained.

"He mentioned a guy on the drive back after we interviewed Hardwick but that's it. He never said something about dating or something similar." Aaron told them.

"What did he say?" Prentiss asked him interested.

"Just that the guy's name is Damian and that he works for the FBI." Hotch said.

"He's dating a fellow agent?" Garcia asked giggling.

"Apparently." Morgan said and Garcia started laughing. The rest of the team looked confused at her while she couldn't seem to stop laughing. When she finally calmed down enough to answer questions, it was JJ who broke the silence.

"What's so funny?" She asked confused.

"Like father, like son." Garcia replied grinning and everyone looked confused expect Rossi and Hotch.

"What has Rossi to do with it?" Morgan asked confused.

"Rossi is the main reason for the fraternization rules." Penelope replied giggling.

"Seriously?" Prentiss asked smirking.

"Yes." David replied and before anyone else could say something, Morgan started the next song. The last thing he needed to hear about were stories about his best friends father, who was the reason for the fraternization rules.

 _I'm a thirsty animal that cannot be tamed_  
 _Latex, chains and whips make me hard and excite me_  
 _Come on, throw your hands up and pretend you wanna fight me_  
 _Dominant by definition so turned on by your submission_  
 _Master of this fucking game I'll make you wanna scream my name_

"Is he really turned on by chains and whips?" Morgan asked irritated.

"I don't know and for the last time, it's none of your business." JJ replied annoyed.

"I just mean, he sees the weirdest things everyday and chains and whips don't sound like they could please someone in any way." Derek said.

"Stop kink shaming." Jennifer told him angrily. Why couldn't he understand that it's none of his business? If Spencer likes these things in the bedroom, it's his private thing. It has nothing to do with his work and it doesn't interfere with it.

"I'm not kink shaming him, I just don't understand how he could be turned on by whips or chains or anything else with all the things we see on a daily basis." Derek said defensively.

"It's different for everyone. We see and read those things and forget them. Reid remembers everything he's reading and if that is his way to forget about the things he sees and reads, it's his way and you shouldn't intervene." JJ told him.

"Yeah, but-" Morgan started and got cut off by Jennifer's "no but". He just started the playlist again and ignored JJ's glare.

 _I break your will_  
 _I'll break your will for good_  
 _I treat you like a brute_

 _Who's your daddy,_  
 _Say, who's your daddy?_  
 _Who puts you in your place?_  
 _Who's your daddy,_  
 _Bitch, who's your daddy?_  
 _Surrender and obey, who's your daddy?_

"Please tell me he doesn't have a sugar daddy." Morgan said.

"I don't know and if he has one, then so be it. It doesn't change who he is. He's still Spence, with or without sugar daddy." Jennifer told him.

"But he doesn't need one. He has money and Rossi also has more than enough money." Derek argued.

"It's not always about money, chocolate thunder." Garcia said.

"If not money, what then?!" Morgan demanded to know.

"Money is the somehow biggest aspect in a relationship with a sugar daddy but there are other aspects. From what I know he's definitely attracted to older, powerful men and that's exactly what a sugar daddy is like. But if he has a sugar daddy that would mean that he's the submissive one and giving up all the control which doesn't make sense because he needs to have control and not give it up." Garcia told the team.

"I still think it's none of your business." Jennifer said.

"Did you find that Damian guy, babygirl?" Morgan asked Penelope, ignoring JJ.

"I found five with the name Damian." Penelope replied.

"Position? I mean if he really is attracted to powerful men it's probably the one with the highest position." Morgan said.

"Damian Baldwin, Janitor." Garcia said and Morgan shook his head.

"Damian Smith, Damian Coleman and Damian Renko, all agents. Smith in human trafficking, Coleman in National security and Renko in SWAT." Penelope said and Prentiss asked "what does the other one?"

"Damian Moore, Counter Terrorism Unit chief." Garcia said.

"That's probably him. How old is he?" Rossi asked.

"39, sir." Garcia told him and Rossi raised his eyebrow at that.

"Thirteen years older?" JJ asked shocked.

"Almost fourteen, his birthday is next week." Garcia told the team.

"Aren't you shocked or at least surprised because of the age difference?" Prentiss asked Rossi.

"I probably should but I'm not. He graduated high school when he was 12 and went to college at 13. He grew up with adults surrounding him. I always knew that his future boyfriends would be a lot older than him." Rossi said.

"How can you be so calm about that? Are you sure he's not taking advantage of Reid?" Morgan asked him irritated.

"Despite what you may think, he knows how to handle and defend himself. And if that guy would take advantage of him, he would tell me." Dave answered.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked him.

"Morgan he would tell someone about it. If he wouldn't tell Dave, he would tell me." Hotch told him.

"And how can you be so sure of it?" Garcia asked him.

"Because he called me when he was seventeen." Aaron told them.

"What was when he was seventeen?" David asked him frowning.

"He went to a club with a few people from college and someone slipped him something in his drink. He didn't want to bother you so he called me, I picked him up and drove him home." The SAC told him.

"And why is that the first time I hear something about this?" Dave asked him.

"He didn't want me to tell you. I'll tell you more about it later." Hotch told him and with a nod from Rossi the conversation was over. Garcia took the iPod out of Morgan's hand and started playing the last song in the playlist.

fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain  
fake it like you love me, Come on baby touch me  
show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse  
don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name  
while I fuck away the pain

"I think I'm starting to understand it." Hotch said.

"Understand what?" Garcia asked confused.

"If the songs aren't just lyrics and have a meaning to him. If he's really into BDSM, I'm beginning to understand it." Aaron said and got confused looks in return.

"How can you start to understand something from just hearing that?" Morgan asked him puzzled.

"Think about it, he had PTSD after Hankel and with his addiction it was worse. I know a few people who used BDSM as therapy for PTSD, Anxiety and even Depression. It worked for them and I'm willing to bet that he's doing the same thing." Hotch told them.

"How can that be healthy? He needed professional help and not BDSM." Morgan said.

"So is he dominant or submissive then?" Garcia asked them.

"Normally I would say dominant because he needs to feel the control he lost while with Hankel and during his addiction but considering that he probably has high functioning autism which makes him shy and socially awkward, I would say submissive." Aaron said straight faced.

"How can he have control when he's submissive?" Derek asked confused.

"Actually I have all the control. And yes, I am into some form of BDSM but I don't see why that matters." Spencer said while standing up and sitting down next to JJ.

"You do realize that this isn't a healthy way to handle PTSD?" Morgan asked him.

"It works for me and I don't see why it matters to you." Spencer told him.

"It matters to me because you're my best friend. I only want the best for you and BDSM isn't healthy." Derek told him frantically.

"Are you kink shaming me right now?" Reid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not kink shaming. I'm trying to make you understand that you need professional help and not a BDSM relationship."

"You are kink shaming him." JJ said to Derek.

"I am not. I'm trying to make him understand that this isn't healthy. I can't be the only one who sees it that way?" Morgan asked distressed.

"As long as it's consensual I don't see any problem with it." Hotch told him.

"Rossi? Please tell me you're on my side on this one." Morgan basically begged him. He couldn't understand why no one else saw it. Spencer needed professional help and not some thirteen year older guy who could easily take advantage of him. Reid needed real therapy and not BDSM.

"Like Aaron said, as long as it's consensual and I don't hear anything about it, I don't have a problem with it." David told him.

"Are you serious right now? How can you be okay with your son slowly destroying himself?"

"I'm not destroying myself. And before anyone asks again, yes I am the submissive one and yes, it is all consensual. When I tell him no or to stop, he does it. I'm 26 years old and not four. I'm able to defend myself and I know exactly what I need and what I don't need. You may see that type of therapy unhealthy and you can't imagine me in a position where I'm willingly giving up all the control to another man you don't know, but that's how it is. I know what's healthy and what's not. I know my boundaries and when I need to stop, I do stop." Spencer said to everyone. He is the youngest on the team but that doesn't mean he can't handle or defend hisself. Sure in the academy he didn't have to do the physical stuff but that was five years ago and he learned a few things over the years. It also seems like everyone forgot that his dad is and always has been a FBI Agent.

"Like Spencer said, he's an adult and capable of making his own choices. I'll only interfere if he's hurting himself which he clearly isn't." Rossi said.

"Is it really the unit chief of counter terrorism?" Prentiss asked Reid flabbergasted.

"Yes, it is. I know what is said about him but Damian isn't like that." Reid said defensively.

"Alright, how did you meet him?" Garcia asked him, voice full with curiosity.

"John introduced us."

"Who's John?" Rossi asked him.

"The Assistant Director." Spencer clarified for the team.

"You know that AD personally?" JJ asked him shocked while everyone else looked shocked at him, even his dad who didn't know about this.

"Yeah, he's my sponsor." Reid told them nonchalantly.

"Wait let me get this clear. The assistant director of the FBI is your sponsor and he introduced you to your Dom?" Prentiss asked him, still shocked.

"Yes, he is my sponsor and introduced me to Damian but Damian is not my Dom. If anything he's more like a sugar daddy." Spencer told them.

"I do not need to hear about this." David said to his son who smirked at him.

"You're still not over the time you walked in on me and Mike?"

"Don't remind me of it." Rossi replied groaning.

"Who's Mike?" Garcia asked them curiously.

"He's somehow like my ex Sugar Daddy. He got me into the BDSM scene and dad walked in on me and Mike once and was more embarrassed by it than I was." Reid told them laughing.

"Let's just forget about that." David said with a tone that stated 'no objections'.

"Alright, you got a picture of that Damian guy?" Morgan asked Spencer.

"Pictures don't do him justice and as if Garcia didn't look him up already." Spencer replied. Derek looked questioningly at Penelope who shook her head and started typing.

"I want to meet him." Rossi stated while Garcia looked Damian up.

"Alright, I'll tell him to go to the mansion and we'll meet him there." Reid told him and started typing in the message in his phone.

"I want to meet him to." JJ said while Reid sent the message and everyone else told Spencer that they also wanted to meet him.

From: Spencer  
To: Dam

Are you in the city?

From: Damian  
To: Babyboy

Yeah, got back a few hours ago. Everything okay?

From: Spencer  
To: Dam

Everything's fine, my team found out about us and wants to meet you

From: Damian  
To: babyboy

How did they find out?

From: Spencer  
To: Dam

I'll tell you later, you know where the mansion from my dad is?

From: Damian  
To: babyboy

Alright, we'll talk about it later.  
Yeah, when should I be there?

From: Spencer  
To: Dam

3 hours should be fine

From: Damian  
To: babyboy

Alright, see you there, darling

From: Spencer  
To: Dam

Yeah, see you later

"He'll be there in three hours." Spencer told team while putting his phone back in his pants pocket.

"Anything we need to know about him before we meet him?" Garcia asked him.

"As long as you're respectful and don't treat him like an unsub, everything should be fine." Reid answered with a meaningful glance in Morgan's direction.

"I'm always respectful and nice." Derek said defensively.

"You kink shamed him less than five minutes ago. That's not respectful." JJ told him.

"Alright, I'll keep my opinion to myself and meet him first before I judge him, okay?"

"Yeah you should do that." Prentiss told him.

"Is he at least nice? I just read some things about him and want to know if he's nice." Garcia asked Spencer, while trying to explain her question.

"What did you read?" Rossi asked with his overprotective dad voice, while his son just groaned and hid his face in JJ's shoulder.

"He got into a fight with another agent." Garcia said.

"He's fighting with other agents?" Morgan asked with narrowed eyes, voice full with hate.

"Spencer?" Rossi asked with his dad voice.

"He's not fighting with other agents. That guy deserved it. I would have done it a long time ago but I knew that I couldn't take him down, so I just ignored it." Reid answered them, embarrassed.

"What happened and with who did he fight?" Hotch asked with narrowed eyes.

"Dam protected me and had enough of the things he always said to me. It was agent Williams from swat." Reid replied.

"What did he say?" Dave asked him protectively.

"He wanted to go into the BAU but I got the spot and Gideon and you helped me through the academy and he was jealous. He started rumors that I slept my way to the team, that I slept with Gideon, Hotch, Morgan, even you. He also tried to hit on me a few times and I always told him that I have a boyfriend and he just wouldn't stop and the last time Damian saw it and ripped him off of me and then Williams start to fight with Dam but Dam just protected me and the fight was self defense." Spencer told them.

"Williams started rumors that you slept with your dad?" Prentiss asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he was jealous and thought I would react when he started the rumors about me having sex with Dad but when I didn't he started to get more physical and Damian thinks that he harassed me but he's exaggerating." Reid said forcefully.

"Williams harassed you?" Rossi asked angrily and the youngest of them shook his head and buried his face again in Jennifer's shoulder.

"What exactly did he do, Spence?" JJ asked him gently while rubbing her hand down his back.

"Just touched me a few times, tried to kiss me and smacked my ass twice. But that's it." he said, his voice muffled by JJ's shoulder.

"Why didn't you say anything? I could have done something." His dad asked him helplessly and he shrugged.

"I'm 26 years old and I can't always go to you when someone is giving me problems. You know exactly what happened in high school after I told you about the bullying. I know that something like that is never going to happen again but I don't want to watch my back with every step I take. I am able to defend myself and I would have done it but Dam was faster." Reid told and the rest of the team looked at Rossi to get an explanation, only to see the painful expression on his face.

"What happened to him in high school?" Morgan asked David, voice full with protectiveness.

"Alexa Lisbon, Harper Hillman and the football team" Reid said, face still buried in Jen's shoulder.

"That happened after you told him about everything?" Derek asked him.

"You know what they did?" Rossi asked surprised.

"He told me during the Owen savage case." Morgan replied.

"And for everyone who doesn't understand it?" Garcia asked helplessly.

"You can tell them, Derek." Reid said in a quiet voice and Morgan turned to look at him.

"You sure?" He asked and when Spencer nodded, he started explaining.

"When he was 12 Harper hillman told him that Alexa Lisbon wanted to meet him behind the field house and when he went they were there and so was the whole football team. They beat him, stripped him naked and tied him to the goal post. Half the school was there and no one helped him. He got home around midnight and Rossi just got home from a case so he saw it and let's just say the school never punished them because apparently no one saw anything." Morgan told them angrily. JJ's grip on him tightened and he let himself be dragged onto Jennifer's lap and kept his face buried in her shoulder.

"The school did nothing?!" Garcia asked angrily.

"Absolutely nothing. They acted like it never happened and because no one said anything and it was the football team, they didn't get punished." Dave told them furiously.

"How can this be fair? He was twelve years old." JJ said angrily and hugged Reid tighter, not saying a thing about the wetness on her shoulder.

"The football team never did anything wrong in the eyes of the school. It was just like it still is, you're in the football team and get away with everything." Spencer told them painfully.

"Let's talk about this another time." Rossi said when he heard the voice of his son and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So that Damian guy only fought with Williams to protect you?" Morgan asked him and Spencer nodded.

"He's the unit chief of counter terrorism?" Derek asked him and Reid nodded again.

"How is he able to win a fight with a swat agent?" Morgan asked him curiously and Reid turned to look at him before answering.

"He was in swat before he became unit chief."

"You're dating a guy who was in swat?" Garcia asked with dreamy eyes.

"Yeah." Spencer replied, blushing.

"Babygirl, pull up his file, I want to know more about him."

"Alright, chocolate thunder." Garcia said and started doing it.

"Garcia, stop it please. You will get a wrong picture of him when you read his file. It isn't sealed without any reason. Also, Dam is best introduced in person." Spencer told her.

"Now it isn't sealed." Penelope said started to look at his file.

"Just don't judge him because of his file, Alright? He's not like everyone thinks he is." Reid stated quietly and buried his face again in JJ's shoulder. He knew what was about to come and he wasn't ready for it.

"Alright, Damian Alexander Moore, born 23rd September 1967 in Brooklyn, half American, half Italian, has a bachelor degree in Psychology like boy genius. No siblings, his mother got killed when he was nine, his father is um.. on the Most wanted list?" Penelope said confused.

"His father is what?" Morgan asked furiously.

"Spencer?" Rossi asked him in his dad tone.

"You know how it is, dad. You grew up in Commack." Reid replied quietly.

"His father is part of the mafia there?" Dave asked him cautiously.

"You could say that."

"That means?"

"He's the leader of the mafia in Brooklyn. But Dam has nothing to do with him. He helped a few times to get his father arrested but his father always got out and Damian would have him arrested if he could."

"And you're really sure that he isn't in contact with his father?" Hotch asked him.

"Positive. He wouldn't be able to keep it from me."

"Good." Rossi said.

"You know everything about him?" Penelope asked confused.

"You found something?" Derek asked her with narrowed eyes.

"He was married." Garcia said.

"Yeah and I was engaged once. Doesn't mean anything." Reid told the team who looked shocked, even Rossi. No one knew that he was engaged once. He never told anyone about the engagement, not even his dad.

"Dave?" Hotch asked warily.

"I had no idea." Rossi told them and got shocked looks from the rest of the team.

"Something you wanna tell me, Spencer?" David asked him.

"Not really." Reid replied quietly, face hidden in Jennifer's shoulder.

"Tell me his name?" JJ asked him softly Spencer shook his head.

"Please, Spence?" Jen asked him in a voice which was normally reserved for Henry.

"Nicholas Dowd." He answered and Garcia started checking him.

"Okay, Nicholas Dowd. 35 years old and has a record for domestic violence, battery and attempted rape." She said and everyone turned to look at the youngest of them.

"He was okay at first. Everything went like it should for almost a year and then he proposed. I said yes and everything went downhill. At first it was just a slap in the face. Shouldn't happen but it can happen. After that he started hitting and kicking me frequently. When I couldn't take it anymore I packed a bag and was on my way to the door to drive to dad when he came home. He completely freaked out and everything. Luckily the neighbors heard me and called 911." Spencer said.

"How long ago was that?" Morgan asked angrily.

"Three years ago now. I was in a relationship with him for almost two years."

"He abused you for a year?" JJ asked him.

"Yeah. One year, one month, two weeks, three days, seventeen hours, forty five minutes and twelve seconds."

"And all this time I didn't notice anything wrong with you. I'm supposed to be a profiler. How can I be a profiler when I'm not able to see that my own son is being abused?" Rossi asked angrily.

"Dad, I grew up with you as a profiler and I'm also a profiler. I knew how to behave so you wouldn't notice anything. I didn't want you to know." Reid said quietly.

"Why?" Rossi almost screamed.

"Because you would have shot him." Reid screamed back at his dad.

"Damn right I would have."

"Yeah and then you would have been sent to prison and I didn't want that to happen."

"How about you two talk about this later?" Hotch asked them and much like reluctant children, they both nodded.

"So that Damian guy is treating you right?" Derek asked.

"Yes, mum. He is treating me right." Reid replied, eye rolling.

"Did you just call me mum?" Morgan asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, I did. Got a problem with that? Yes? Tough Luck." Spencer told him smirking while the rest of the team started laughing and Reid's phone rang.

"Who is it?" Garcia asked, curiously.

"Don't you wish to know." He told her and answered his phone, smirking.

"Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Doctor Doctor Graduate Graduate Spencer Reid-Rossi." He said.

"Just how much do you love answering your phone like that?" The other person asked him, laughing.

"I only answer my phone like that when you're calling. Only for you, darling." Reid said, laughing.

"That's good to know. How are things going with your team?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I get an alert when someone unseals my file, baby."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"You? Forgetting something? Praise the lord, the day finally came."

"I forget a lot of things."

"Yeah? Is that so?" Damian asked somewhat seductively.

"Yeah, it is like that."

"Maybe I need to teach you to not forget things." Dam said flirty.

"Maybe you should." Reid replied, grinning.

"I'll do that when we're at home. So, what did you tell your team about me?"

"Oh you know, just that you're constantly cheating on me, that you have twenty children from nineteen different women, that you're only using me as your personal sex toy oh and that you're only in a relationship with me because you're the biggest fan from my dad and that you're actually in love with Hotch. So, I only told them the truth." Reid said straightforwardly, getting shocked looks from his team.

"Is that supposed to be joke?"

"Well, you'll find out when you meet them."

"Brat."

"Wait a moment, I have to ask if this is true." Reid said and took the phone away from his ear.

"Father dearest." He said, smirking.

"Yes?" Rossi asked still shocked about what he heard.

"Am I a Brat?"

"Yes." He answered and Reid took the phone to his ear again.

"I guess today is your lucky day because my dad confirmed that I'm a brat."

"My Lucky day is everyday." Damian said, smirking.

"Yeah mine is also everyday. Unless I'm with you."

"Do you want me to arrest you for insulting a federal agent?"

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Reid asked smirking.

"More than you'll ever know."

"Well, we'll see how much you would love that tonight but I gotta go now. I have more important things to do than talking with you."

"What could be more important than talking to me? I should be your number one priority." Damian said teasingly.

"You know better than anyone else that my number one priority is finding a millionaire who would marry me so I can get all his money."

"You're such a gold digger."

"You love it."

"I'm spending half of my paycheck on your ass."

"And you love spending all that money on my ass."

"Isn't that right." Damian said laughing.

"But maybe I should try to get involved with a eighty year old millionaire who's going to die any second."

"That's gross. He could be your dad or even grandpa."

"Well you also could be."

"Excuse you?"

"Said that you could also be my grandpa."

"Is that meant as a strange compliment for your dad or as an insult for me?"

"What do you think?"

"I think it's an insult for me and that you deserve a good spanking for it."

"Can't wait for it, lover boy." Spencer said laughing and hung up.

"What the hell was that?" Morgan asked shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything you said. Were you serious?"

"About what?"

"Him being Rossi's biggest fan and being in love with Hotch."

"No." Spencer said laughing.

"Why did you say it then?" Garcia asked.

"Because he asked what I told you about him."

"That's the first thing that came to your mind?" JJ asked.

"No, I'm always saying that when he asks. But I actually told mum something similar when I introduced him to her and it was hilarious." Reid told them laughing.

"What did you tell Carolyn?" Hotch asked.

"Oh you know, just that he's fourteen years older, has 10 children from ten different women and that I'm only his boy toy. It was hilarious to see them meet each other. Mum actually slapped him before he was even able to say anything and threatened to shoot him throughout the whole conversation." Spencer said laughing.

"Sounds familiar." Hotch said and got confused looks from most of his subordinates.

"Spencer invited his boyfriend to dinner once and I was also there. Dave took out his gun and threatened to shoot him." Hotch explained with a glint in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" Garcia asked laughing.

"He is. Dad scared him off and he never texted or called me again after that evening. He scared every boyfriend I introduced him to off." Spencer said, pouting.

"There were other?" David asked.

"Of course. You didn't even know about Damian until now even though it was a close call almost a year ago. You think I never snuck some guy into the house?"

"How many?"

"About ten. The only boyfriend's I snuck into the house were Stephen and Damian."

"What was almost a year ago?" Prentiss asked curiously.

"Dad asked if everything was okay and I told him that I just fell of my bed. Truth is that I was having sex with Damian." He replied, snickering.

"So you and Gideon's son were in a relationship?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah for about five months. I didn't know that it was Gideon's son back then so you can imagine how awkward that was."

"Why did you break up?" JJ asked.

"The main reason for the break up was that he cheated on me and other little things. You know, just because he's Gideon's son it doesn't mean that he's a good person."

"What did he do?" Derek asked with narrowed eyes.

"To keep it appropriate, I was in the ED."

"What happened with him?" Jennifer asked angrily.

"He thought it would be a good idea to ignore all my hard limits. Like literally every single one. I was having a panic attack and was in a catatonic state. Since I wasn't any use for him then he had the decency to drive me to the ED."

"How often did something like this happen?"

"Not often. Obviously because of Stephen and Nicholas I had a few ED trips and then there was the one night stand which went completely wrong."

"What happened with your one night stand?"

"Handcuffs right after Tobias weren't a good idea." Reid answered and the others nodded in understanding.

"Something ever gone wrong with Damian?" Morgan asked.

"Depends on what you mean."

"Were you ever in the ED because of him?"

"No. At the beginning of our relationship I used my safe word three or four times and he immediately stopped and took care of me. He isn't like the others. Everyone thinks that he's an asshole because of his family and his charisma but he isn't. He never did something disrespectful regarding me. He threatened a few guys and shot someone once to protect me. The only reason I would get into the ED because of him is that he's driving me crazy with his always protecting me and cuddling me to much. He's a big softie when it comes to me but he's worse than dad is. And dad can be pretty bad."

"You're a walking trouble magnet. I have to be protective. Only god knows how many times you wandered off when you were a toddler. Your mum didn't want let you outside for weeks because you always wandered off. And don't forget the time you walked right into the arms of an Unsub." David said and every question that might have been asked, wasn't able to be asked because of Garcia's screamed "oh my gosh".

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Damian sent pictures and they're so cute." Penelope said lovingly.

"What pictures?" Reid asked with narrowed eyes.

"Mostly of you but some with him and you. They are so cute."

"Show me."

"Wait a moment. He sent you pictures?" Morgan asked confused.

"Yeah, he wrote that I should show the team the pictures and tell Reid that payback's a bitch." Garcia said a little bit confused and Reid took out his phone, calling Damian.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked him.

"I need to tell Damian something." Spencer said and Damian accepted the call.

"Hello, baby. I guess you got my message?" Damian asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I did. I'll totally get you back for it."

"Can't wait for it."

"I'm sure you can't. I just have to talk to my dad first. You know, he can be worse than you are. I'm sure you're very happy about meeting him."

"Oh darling, I already met him."

"What?" Reid asked confused.

"I told you that I know your dad after you told me about him."

"Yeah well, everyone knows his name."

"Not everyone. I have someone in my department who says she doesn't know David Rossi."

"Oh well, I'm sure dad had something with her before he met mum and dumped her because of mum and she's still angry about it."

"That's what I thought. You should have seen her lovestruck face when she read my report where I mentioned him."

"I don't want to think about her face when she read your report. But you should tell me how exactly you know the oh so famous David Stephen Rossi." Spencer said and everyone looked at him with a confused expression, especially his dad.

"He shot my uncle."

"Oh. Oh. Did he die?" Spencer asked, looking away from his team.

"Yeah but I never liked him. He was in the mafia so he had it coming sooner or later. From what I read he was a serial killer and your dad got him."

"That's good. I mean it isn't good that he's dead but it's good that he isn't killing anymore. And I'm happy that you didn't like him. I need you to be able to talk to my dad without starting a fight and if you would have liked him, the meeting between you two would have ended in the ED."

"Yeah, probably. When will you be here?"

"In about an hour. I'll text you when you can start driving but I have to explain our conversation to my team now first because they listened to every word I said. I'm so glad that they don't listen when I talk on the phone on cases. Would have been way to awkward."

"It would have been." Damian said laughing and Reid started laughing too.

"Just imagine the reaction from everyone who could have heard us."

"I'm just glad that no one did."

"Me too. I'll see you later, lover boy." Reid said, hung up and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Damian knows Rossi?" JJ asked, confused.

"Yeah and not like everyone else only knows his name."

"How does he know Dave?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Ah well, you see. Damian had an uncle who was a serial killer and dad got him but had to shoot him when they tried to arrest him. Luckily Damian never liked that guy."

"It would have been a disaster otherwise." Garcia said.

"And what was the talking about phone calls during cases about?" Morgan asked curiously and Reid blushed.

"Nothing important. We all can just be happy that you never heard a conversation." Spencer replied while being as red as a tomato.

"I guess, I'll just ask your boyfriend then." Garcia said mischievously.

"You could but if Damian knows what's good for him, he won't say a single word."

"I'll ask him anyway." Garcia said.

"Have fun." Reid replied dryly.

"I will. Ever had fun with him at work?" Penelope asked, grinning.

"What do you think? He has an office."

"Oh, do tell boy wonder."

"In his office?" Morgan asked, to clarify it.

"Yes, in his office."

"At least he has more decency than Dave had." Hotch said and Reid started laughing.

"I also had sex in a supply closet and we can't forget the few times in offices which didn't belong to Damian." Reid said snickering.

"Don't tell me you had sex in my office." Rossi said pleading.

"I did but not when you used it otherwise I could never walk into your office or even look at you and no, it wasn't Hotch's office."

"Who did it belong to?" Prentiss asked.

"Well.. There was this one time in JJ's old office, in Morgan's office but it wasn't used at the time, I had sex with someone in dad's office before he came back to the BAU and in two other offices."

"You had sex in my office?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"Yes but it wasn't your office back then."

"Did I still have my office when you had sex there?" JJ asked.

"Umm.. yeah." Reid replied quietly.

"Who did you have sex with in my office before I came back?" His dad asked him.

"I'll tell you later." Spencer said and his dad nodded, making a mental note for himself to ask him about it.

"What about the other two?" Prentiss asked.

"John's office and Strauss' office." Reid replied quietly and the team burst out laughing.

"You had sex in Strauss' office?" Penelope screeched.

"She didn't know it but when she found out she wasn't angry. Said something about me being exactly like my dad and since I basically grew up with her being around a few times, she couldn't be to angry."

"You knew Strauss before you joined the BAU?" Morgan asked.

"Derek, everyone knows that dad and Strauss had something going on over the years. It was more friends with benefits than something romantically. I was just happy that he was still good with mum and that's all that mattered. I didn't care that he got married again two times and had a few girlfriends in between. As long as he and mum were good, everything was okay for me. And believe me, Strauss wasn't as bad as she is now back them. I actually liked her."

"You certainly liked her more than Evelyn." Rossi replied smirking.

"Who's Evelyn?" Garcia asked confused.

"Evelyn is an ex girlfriend from dad. She didn't like me and I didn't like her."

"That's said nicely. You absolutely hated her." Hotch said.

"Yeah well, she said that she wanted to bring dad to hate mum and tried to hit me a few times. She just got what she deserved."

"She tried to hit you?" Rossi asked furiously.

"Why didn't you say anything about her trying to hit you?" Hotch asked.

"Because she only tried and it didn't matter. She got what she deserved and it's all good."

"What did you do to her?" JJ asked.

"He posted on her social media profiles and sent a text to every contact on her phone writing that she's a hebephile."

"You did what?" Garcia asked shocked.

"I told the truth. Dad told me I'm not allowed to lie so I told every con on her phone the truth."

"Spencer?" Hotch asked quietly.

"She didn't. When I grabbed her phone I looked through it and found pictures. The only reason she was together with Dad was to get near me and she probably thought that because she acted like she hated me around you that you would never believe me."

"What kind of pictures?" Morgan asked angrily.

"Pictures of myself under the shower. Do I need to explain any further?"

"Do you know where she is now?" Prentiss asked.

"In jail. Damian arrested her a few months ago."

"For what?" Rossi asked.

"Apparently she worked together with terrorists. At least that's what Damian told me but since he arrested her two days after I told him about her, he probably arrested her for revenge."

"Good. Otherwise I would have hunted her down right now and shot her." His dad said furiously.

"Dad, nothing happened. I talked with Dam about it all. I'm fine." Reid said quietly, trying to calm down his dad.

"That's good but it doesn't change the fact that I let it happen. I'm supposed to be a profiler for god's sake."

"You are a profiler but first you're still my dad who has a soft spot for me. I never told you or Hotch about it because you both would have shot her without saying a single word."

"David would have shot her. I would have asked first and then shot." Hotch said.

"Who are you trying to kid? You beat someone unconscious once because they tried to hurt. You've been around me since I was eight. You developed a soft spot for me just like Dad did." Reid said laughing.

"He wanted to slip something in your drink." He said defensively.

"You could have just arrested him. There was no need to beat the living hell out of him."

"You did everything right, Aaron. Even though Spencer doesn't see it like that, it was the right thing to do." David said.

"We're landing now." Prentiss said, interrupting the conversation.

"Call your lover boy and tell him to get to Rossi's. I can't wait to meet him." Morgan said with a faked smile.

"You don't want to try and start a fight with him. You wouldn't win the fight, believe me." Reid answered while texting Damian.

"What does that mean?" Derek asked confused.

"You'll see." Spencer said smiling slightly.

From: Spencer  
To: Dam  
We're landing now. See you in 30.

From: Damian  
To: babyboy  
See you soon, darling.


	2. Chapter 2

Second part of the series is out and is called ‚Meeting the family'! :)


End file.
